Fifty Times is Not Enough
by S80
Summary: Crack!Pairing; Spanner x Fran --50 sentences for 50 different occasions.


**Author's Note:** I'm not sure if I'm allowed to post things like _this_, but I'll go ahead and try. 50 sentences dedicated to the crack pairing that is Fran/Spanner. Challenge from LJ. It's out of character, 'cause I can't really make Fran in character in one sentence… Some sentences contain suggestive themes, but nothing graphic. Written in one go!

* * *

01|Comfort. Spanner wrapped his arms around the silently crying Fran, offering all the warmth and comfort he could muster from his socially unrehearsed heart.

02|Kiss. In the confusion of his situation, Fran allowed himself to be silenced by a sweet, chaste kiss given to him by the irrevocably knowing mechanic.

03|Soft. Soft was an understatement of how Fran's aqua-green hair felt under Spanner's adoring touch.

04|Pain. When Fran accidentally cut his finger on scrap metal, Spanner was already there to bandage the wound and give it a 'get well' kiss.

05|Potatoes. Spanner didn't really have much of an appetite for potatoes, but Fran happily wolfed down the meal before him and it caused the blonde to smile.

06|Rain. They were both soaking wet once they reached Spanner's room, but the area where their hands overlapped had stayed dry.

07|Chocolate. Fruity sweets were what Spanner really had a thing for, but the bittersweet chocolate Fran placed between his mouth was oddly delicious too.

08|Happiness. They bought each other out of loneliness and gave from one to the other the grace of being together.

09|Telephone. 'I miss you,' wasn't what Spanner had wanted to say to him over the cell phone and Fran didn't want to hear anything but 'I love you'.

10|Ears. Spanner nipped at Fran's ears lovingly, knowing from experience that it triggered the pleased cry he so desperately wanted to hear.

11|Name. Both of them seemed to go by only one name, and both of them always seemed to say each other's.

12|Sensual. Fran could never resist it when Spanner demonstrated his technique on a lollipop.

13|Death. Spanner shouldn't have been killed for his betrayal, and he shouldn't have been held limply in Fran's arms either.

14|Sex. If Fran had any doubts about Spanner and his (supposed) lack of sexual desires, all that went out the window with a loud cry as Spanner swiftly took him.

15|Touch. Under the slightest brushing of Spanner's fingers on his neck, Fran would tremble and his knees would buck inward.

16|Weakness. He ungloved his hand and wiped away Fran's lonely tear, seeing that his company also succumbed to the void of loneliness.

17|Tears. They would never cry again if the other were still there to love.

18|Speed. His fingers were meticulous and fast in their profession, and Fran soon learned Spanner's tongue was just as skilled.

19|Wind. Fran went chasing after his hat as it rolled down the windy hillside, Spanner letting out a small chuckle at the sight.

20|Freedom. The frog shaped hat sat unknowingly in Spanner's scrap metal pile, the very same pile to be burned later.

21|Life. Every day had been the same before Fran showed up, and now every day had a meaning to live.

22|Jealousy. 'Who is that?' Fran would always ask, masking his tone, and Spanner would kiss him dotingly on the nose and reply, 'Nobody important.'

23|Hands. Fran was trying to use his limited movement of his handcuffed bound arms to reach for the key Spanner kept in his back pocket and opted for groping the man instead.

24|Taste. Without warning, Spanner stuck the sweet in Fran's mouth and smiled at the look of flavorful awe his celadon eyes had in them.

25|Devotion. He said he would visit him in a month, and there he stood at the Varia's front door, polished suit and blonde hair neatly swirled to the side.

26|Forever. Entangled hands and light snoring made Spanner wish their nap under the nighttime stars would last forever.

27|Blood. It was everywhere, and Fran was sure that Spanner's ruthless slaughter was the Millefiore's doing.

28|Sickness. A small cough from Fran bought Spanner running with an anxious looking expression of worry and a first-aid kit in hand.

29|Melody. Spanner liked to hum to himself when he worked and Fran found that he liked to listen.

30|Star. As blank as he looked, Fran wished on the shooting star that he would once again be united with the Millefiore mechanic under the Italian sky.

31|Home. Fran inhaled deeply the scent of the oriental-styled room, seeing the piece that made it warm and welcoming curled up on the bed; Spanner.

32|Confusion. They were never sure when to call one another, or when to meet up, or even when to kiss, for it was all so new and exciting to both of them.

33|Fear. With Spanner's chest pressed firmly against his back, Fran couldn't think of fearing that there would be sharp pains ripping through his skin and he sighed contently at the fact.

34|Lightning/Thunder. The power went out in Spanner's windowless room, and Fran secretly found his way into Spanner's lap and stayed there until it came back on.

35|Bonds. Neither of them spoke much, but their love was an imminent bond shared through small smiles and long held gazes.

36|Market. The pair when to a market, thoroughly enjoying themselves when Fran spotted a vendor doing more than selling to the blonde and he promptly pulled Spanner away with a challenging stare as he left.

37|Technology. Spanner was the epitome of 'technophile', Fran concluded as the blonde went into more excited ramblings about nonsensical robotics.

38|Gift. He woke one day to a box next to his bed, and when he opened it he found a bouquet of lollipops, the message 'You're sweet as can be!' scrawled neatly on the card that accompanied it.

39|Smile. Rare and few in between, Fran sported a slight smile just for Spanner and Spanner would always give him one back.

40|Innocence. The doe-eyed look suited Fran very well once Spanner ridded themselves of their undergarments.

41|Completion. They were like pieces of the puzzle, held in place by each other's hands and wondering gazes.

42|Clouds. 'I'm jealous of the clouds,' Fran would think whenever Spanner looked thoughtfully at them with his clear blue eyes.

43|Sky. Every so often, Spanner would leave his room to stare off into the sky and think of Fran, who he always liked to think shared his activity.

44|Heaven. If 'heaven' could be described as in the arms of a person, Fran would have liked to say he was in 'heaven' just about every night.

45|Hell. The thought of Spanner being slaughtered for his treason sickened Fran to his stomach and he would always think, 'This is how hell must feel like.'

46|Sun. Full of energy and always shining, Fran always thought Spanner's relaxed eyes rivaled the sun.

47|Moon. Again, Spanner would take periodic breaks to stare up at the lucid moon, hoping that Fran would one day be next to him and say, 'It's beautiful.'

48|Waves. Fran's mist wave energy was amazing, too amazing for Spanner to pass up on testing.

49|Hair. The way the blonde's hair swirled into a cute vortex on the side always made Fran smile inwardly to himself.

50|Supernova. When their virgin lips met in an awkward fashion, they would both feel as if the floor had removed from under their feet and fireworks had been simultaneously fired off above their heads.


End file.
